


Pump The Throttle

by venjolras



Series: Voyeurism and Warthogs [4]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Car Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 20:43:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1616411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venjolras/pseuds/venjolras
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarge and Donut go out for a drive in the Warthog and get even hotter on an already sizzling Blood Gulch day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pump The Throttle

"You're getting much better at this, Sarge," Donut said, and Sarge tensed when he heard him speak. Donut smiled sweetly up at Sarge, causing him to swallow; Donut’s eyes followed the bob of his Adam’s apple.

Sarge pressed his knees against the driver's seat and inhaled deeply- this was his third time doing this with Donut and he still wasn't used to it. Donut fingers curled, searching for his prostate and missing. Donut shifted his fingers to the right and brushed it, causing Sarge to buck his hips. Once they got to this point, the experience got a whole lot better.

Donut flashed a grin up at Sarge and pushed his fingers in a bit more, rubbing his fingers against his prostate. Sarge groaned deeply, gripping the steering wheel behind him with both hands. He spread his legs a little more and allowed Donut to fuck him open.

"Fuckin' hell, Donut!" he shouted, grinding down on his fingers. Donut grabbed the bottle of lubrication from the cupholder and opened the cap with his thumb, squeezing some out onto the base of his cock. He stared at Sarge and sighed out his name- he loved how flushed Sarge got, how he could make him blush with the slightest "come hither" look.

He used his free hand to stroke himself, resting his head against the seat and closing his eyes. Sarge moved against his fingers and moaned his name, urging Donut to prep himself quickly so that they could start.

Donut moved his hand off his cock and pulled his fingers out of Sarge- quickly, Sarge moved and was straddling him and staring down at him with flushed cheeks. Donut ran his hand up Sarge's thigh and smiled at the shiver that he got in response.

He grabbed Sarge's hips and forced him down onto his cock, parting his lips. The sensation of pushing in was always intense, and Donut closed his eyes tightly as Sarge's legs tensed around his waist.

A moan slipped past Donut's lips when Sarge began to roll his hips and kiss down his neck. His tongue dragged along his pulse and Donut bucked his hips up, his skin on fire and his breath coming short. He had never thought sex with Sarge would be this passionate, but he really should have expected it.

His fingernails dug into Sarge's thighs, pressing into the hard muscle of his legs. Sarge gripped the headrest behind Donut's head and groaned hoarsely in his ear. The sound shot through Donut's body like lightning; Sarge felt Donut's hips thrust a little harder up into him.

Sarge loved how well they fit together- even in the cramped space of the Warthog, they moved together like a single unit. He hardly had to direct Donut at all; it seemed like Donut knew just how Sarge liked to be touched before he even told him. Donut had a surprising amount of strength as well, which he had witnessed first hand when they had first met in Sarge's room. He had no idea that Donut could pick him up and hold him with such ease.

"Do you like that, sir? You feel amazing on my cock," Donut whispered, his breath hot against Sarge's shoulder. That was another thing Sarge loved about Donut- he managed to sound at once both dominating and submissive at once when he talked to him. It was a bit of a distraction during debriefings now, not that it wasn't bad enough before when Sarge was pining over Donut and unsure of Donut's feelings towards him.

Donut gasped and grabbed Sarge's hips, forcing them to stop as he ground up and fucked Sarge roughly. Sarge let Donut take control and leaned against the headrest to moan Donut's name again and again. He knew his throat would be raw afterwards, but right now he couldn't help himself.

Donut's grip on him increased significantly, and his thrusts grew less controlled pretty quick. His chest shone with sweat in the light of the canyon's setting sun. Sarge pulled back to press their mouths together, sucking on his bottom lip and sliding his tongue against Donut's.

"Fuck..." Donut sighed, his hand running up Sarge's back. He rolled his hips and lifted his leg to support it on the dashboard. Sarge pushed back on Donut's cock and then pulled himself up until he was nearly off of Donut's lap. He sank back down and kept repeating the process; it seemed to drive Donut wild when be rode him like this, and he knew Donut was getting close to coming.

"Yeah, fuck yourself just like that," Donut groaned, pushing Sarge's knees further apart and staring up at him with half-lidded eyes. Sarge ran his eyes over Donut's flushed cheeks, his wetted lips and his hair which was slicked back with sweat. It was unnaturally hot in the canyon today, and had been taking advantage of the shade. That was, until Donut's hand wandered over to Sarge's side of the Warthog.

It surprised Sarge how dominating Donut was in his approaches toward him. He had expected the sweet, Iowan farm boy to be much more submissive and eager to please him, and yet he found himself going red under Donut's gaze more often than he induced a blush in Donut. And Donut seemed to want to fuck him more than he wanted to get fucked.

Not that Sarge minded; Donut was clearly skilled, and as much as he would never admit it to anyone, he really did like getting fucked. He had gotten used to having a cock in his ass the moment he bought his first vibrator- it was quite an event the day he went into the sex shop, and he never felt more self-conscious than when he approached the counter with the boxed toy and had the shopkeeper eyeing him like he was from another planet.

He never regretted the purchase once, especially once he got the hang of it. It was almost as good as the real thing, though with Donut around, he hadn't taken that toy out of its drawer in a while. Maybe he would ask Donut to use it on him another time- he shivered at the thought.

He could just imagine Donut pressing the vibrator in deeper, a coy smile on his face as he watched Sarge grip the sheets of the bed and cry out his name. He was a smug bastard like that, loving every moment that he drove Sarge wild- like he was doing right now.

Sarge gasped and keened forward, getting pushed into the ceiling every time Donut thrust up. A whimper escaped and he bit down on his lip to prevent it from happening again. Donut tongue traced over Sarge’s collarbone, his breath puffing out against Sarge’s wet skin. He started to pant, and he made soft noises as he moved.

“Come on, Donut. You’re so close aren’t you,” Sarge said, his mouth close to Donut’s ear. Donut dragged his hands down Sarge’s back and nodded desperately. Sarge moved his hips faster, and Donut couldn’t hold back his moans anymore.

“I can feel you throbbing inside me. I want to feel your orgasm,” Sarge said, hissing in his ear. He pressed his lips to Donut’s neck and swirled his tongue against the skin below his jaw. He started to suck marks- marks that would be hidden by the bodysuit, though Sarge would know they’d be aching behind the fabric.

Donut’s fingers dug into his lower back and Sarge arched into Donut, his cock brushing against his stomach. He groaned and continued licking and sucking marks over Donut’s neck. Donut whimpered and ground up, his thighs shaking against Sarge’s legs. 

“Sarge, fuck!” Donut cried, throwing his head back and coming. Sarge buried his face into Donut’s shoulder and waited until he finished shaking. He pressed kisses to Donut’s chest and smiled warmly at him.

Donut smiled back, his eyes flashing with a sudden devilishness. He pushed Sarge’s chest back and ran his hand up Sarge’s cock. He gripped the base and started to pump, staring into Sarge’s eyes as he did it. He leaned forward and licked the head, taking it further in his mouth before pulling back and continuing to stroke Sarge.

Sarge shivered at his touch, rocking his hips into Donut hand and parting his lips. Donut raked his eyes over Sarge’s body- the taut lines of his muscles and the sweat sliding down his skin, it made him look like the picture of pleasure. He dragged his fingers down the shaft and watched Sarge grip the steering wheel again, his chuckles going white from the pressure.

He called out Donut’s name as he came, his hips jerking up roughly. He rested his head against the car frame and sat still with his chest heaving. Donut ran his fingers up Sarge’s thigh and watched him with a calm expression.

“You look good when you come,” Donut said, flustering Sarge even further. He looked at Donut and chuckled softly, and then he lifted his hips and moved to the passenger seat. Donut leaned over and kissed Sarge, keeping his mouth closed to keep it sweet; Sarge reached up and ran his fingers through his hair. Donut smiled against his lips and pulled back, motioning his head towards Red Base.

“Let’s get dressed and head back,” he said, grabbing his bodysuit from the floor and pulling it on. Once they got their armour back on, Donut restarted the Warthog and drove back to the Red Base.

Sarge hopped out of the driver’s seat and grabbed his shotgun, sprinting towards the entrance and walked into the mess hall where Grif and Simmons were chewing slowly on their MREs, and Donut arrived a bit later carrying his pistol. Grif turned his head and looked at them with a disgruntled expression.

“Where were you guys?” he asked, taking another bite of what looked to be a hamburger. Sarge rested his gun against his chair and sat down, grabbing a packet that claimed it was a brownie. Donut sat down across from him and put his pistol on the table, remaining silent.

“We were just out for a drive in the Warthog,” Sarge said, clearing his throat and biting down on the brownie. Donut nodded and grabbed a packet for himself, choosing to stuff his mouth than explain that they were fucking hard in the front seat of their only vehicle.

Simmons made a derisive noise and leaned back in his chair, kicking at Grif’s foot beneath the table.

“What were you doing out in the Warthog for two hours?” he asked, a devious smirk on his face. Donut tightened his lips, and Sarge couldn’t help the blush that spread on his cheeks.

“That’s what I thought,” Simmons said, shaking his head. “I just hope you clean it out before we go out for another ride."


End file.
